Hogwarts Idol
by iheartremus
Summary: “Many of you who are Muggle-Born, and maybe others of you, will have heard of the Muggle Contest, called ‘Pop Idol’. I must admit I am an avid viewer whenever I have the time..."
1. The Notice and Speech

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, as well as American/Canadian/Pop/Whatever Idol are not mine...

A/N: Just a bit of fun.....  
I got the idea from Lucky Eponine's Hogwarts school Musical story....read that...it's funny stuff.

---------

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for the first day of his last year at Hogwarts as Dumbledore gave his speech. He was struck with a sudden pang in his stomach, as he realized that this would be the last ever speech like this he would hear, that is, unless he came back to teach.

Many of you who are Muggle-Born, and maybe others of you, will have heard of the Muggle Contest, called Pop Idol'. I must admit I am an avid viewer whenever I have the time, and I have come to the conclusion that it would be an amusing diversion to hold a similar contest here. Every student is required to audition, and the winner will recieve 1000 galleons, and the chance to go on tour with the Weird Sisters.

At this everyone gasped.

- -  
-  
- -

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, and thought long and hard about the competition. What would he sing? What if he made a complete fool out of himself? Ron came towards him, with a look of extreme worry on his face.

Can you believe this Hogwarts Idol contest? I mean, what's Dumbledore playing at?If you read the information notices, and paid attention during the speech, Ronald, you would then know that Professor Dumbledore wants to put more emphasis on the arts this year.

Hermione was now standing above the two boys, a sheet of parchment in her hand. Ron snatched it away from her.

Harry...do you know who he's picked for the judges?!

Harry looked at the slip of parchment. 

Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and .... PROFESSOR SNAPE?!

Hermione's expression turned grim, Ron's continued to look worried, and Harry looked as if he had swallowed his quill.

I'm doomed. There's nothing else to be said. Doomed.

- -  
-  
- -

Harry lay in his bed awaiting the day when he would be forced to sing in front of Professor Snape. His stomach felt as if it was filled with green sludge, and more than once he wondered at the cruelty of Dumbledore at apointing such a judge. 

A/N: Short...I know...but hey...it's only the beginning!


	2. PreAudition Blues

A/N: Thanks so much everyone!

First off I just have to say that I only just searched up the actual amount of fics in the Hogwarts Fandom...and I must say I was surprised, as I had this idea all on my own. sigh

The Makers of Mayhem: Jadore your s/n! sounds like the Marauders...sigh sorry for my blatant abuse of punctuation. Hope to see you back for this next chapter. 

Banana Princess: Thanks...I -heart- adjectives! Come back soon!

Onono: Im glad you think it was cool. Hope to hear from you again!

Jorjor: Great minds must think alike then! Har...all the best fanfics result from dreams! Snape is such a Simon Cowell...dont you think? I can just see him sitting there...That was absolutely dreadful. Muahaha accent and everything...hed be such an honest judge...haha maybe too honest...oh well...I love him.

Mollisk: I wouldnt put it past him to watch it. I was wondering if he was just going to have heard about it, but then I was like...no...Dumbledores the kind of guy whod watch Pop Idol...

harryPotteradmirerperson: I recommend you check out Reerathered if you want an interesting story. She puts my writing to shame. I will continue...I already am! wow...wouldja lookit that thar...

Leela: Thanks! I plan to finish actually. Ahahah...fun stuff.

Chapter 2  
Pre-Audition Jitters

Harry stood in the Great Hall awaiting the time when he would be fated to step off into one of the side rooms and sing for Professor Snape. More than once, he had to remind himself that Flitwick was nice, and McGonagall was more than fair, but all he could ever think about was Snape. 

Breakfast had been a fiasco. Harry and Ron found stomachs werent wanting much of anything, and even Hermione, who was in general calm and controlled, seemed far more finicky than they had yet seen her. To make matters worse, Ron could not keep repeating the fact that Snape was to be a judge, and expressing the fact that he could not sing to save his life, as well as repeating to the point of exhaustion the fact that they were all doomed. Hermione and Harry, on the other hand were trying to keep their minds off said facts. The situation flew downhill when Draco Malfoy appeared, gloating over the fact that his father had paid for a professional voice coach when he was younger.

Lunch had been even worse. By now, the entirety of Hogwarts had caught the pre-audition blues. One could hear grumbling, moaning, and flat out whinging in every corner of the school. There were some who decided that being encouraging was the best option, while others could not think of anything else but the outcome of their own audition, let alone anyone elses. Everywhere, one could hear people practicing, and testing out songs in front of their friends, and the whole of Hogwarts sounded as chaotic as an orchestra tuning up before a performance.

No one, as much as they argued, could claim that they were more worried than Neville Longbottom. 

Maybe if Professor Sprout was a judge Id have a better chance. Snape and McGonagall...well they dont like me very much.Nonsense Neville, youll do fine! Why dont you sing for me

Hermione looked at Neville closely. His self-depreciating attitude annoyed her at best, but then she reminded herself that he didnt exactly come from a background that would give him any reason not to doubt himself.

Erm..thanks Hermione, but I dont think I will.

They sat in the Great Hall, every student on the edge of their seat, waiting for the fatal moment when their name would be called.

GRANGER, Hermiones face paled, and then she stood up and walked towards the audition room with the utmost composure.

A/N:

Well...Allrighty everyone...yes. Have fun reading...I hope this ends up being different than all the other Idol fics out there...sorry for using an idea thats been used...oh dear...


	3. Hermione

A/N: Arr mateys...she's BACK! Well, after a while of constant updating things...life finally settled in and i almost died. Just kidding...but I did realize how little time I've had. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy!

Mollisk: Well you'll just have to wait and see what Hermione's going to sing! Silly muggle...spoilers are for ...er...not you. Moo-ha-ha! You know, I've never heard that song before I'm not much for Missy Elliot etc...I've got some ideas up my sleeve. evil cackle

The Makers of Mayhem: HEY HEY It's my beloved Mayhem-Makers! How are you doing? Making mayhem? Good stuff...Och I'd love to sing for Snape...something about him being the love of my life and please marry me now!

magenta-potter: I'm glad you think it's lovely. Please come back for more!

Banana Princess: Och aye I love suspense! I'm thinking of making this a parody/drama fic or something...there's always some serious SERIOUS drama junk on these shows...a the wonderfulness of Reality TV...it stinks. Bwahaha...

Chapter 3  
Hermione

Hermione's hands clenched the edges of her sleeves. They were damp. Her teeth chewed on the skin on her bottom lip. She couldn't remember when she had ever been this nervous.

Well Hermione, what are you going to sing for us?Erm...the song is called What Is This Thing Called Love', by Ella Fitzgerald.By who?Erm...a muggle artist.

_What is this thing called love'?  
This funny thing called love  
Just who can solve it's mysteries?  
Why should it make a fool of me?_

I saw you there one wonderful day,  
You took my heart, and threw it away  
That's why I ask the Lord, in heaven above  
What is this thing called Excellent, Hermione. It's a yes from me.

A huge weight lifted off Hermione's shoulders, as Professor Flitwick gave his verdict. There was still significant pressure hovering over her, as McGonagall and Snape had yet to decide.

Very nicely done. I really enjoyed your jazzy tone, it's very warm and rich - Enough Minerva. Yes or no?It's a yes for me Hermione.

Hermione felt as if she could fly. It didn't matter what Snape said anymore, because she had the majority of the judges' votes.

Well, even though I would have said you didn't have the mettle for a competition like this, and would have said no. Hermione Granger, you are through to the next round.

Beaming, Hermione took the sheet of parchment from the judges, and hurried out of the room into the overwhelming congratulations from her friends.

That's so brilliant, Hermione!

She felt quite giddy, now that the pressure was gone.

But what did Snape say?He said something about me not being made for this type of competition, but he couldn't do anything because McGonagall and Flitwick already said yes!

Congratulations came in waves for her, and she basked in the warmth of them until,

MALFOY, Draco!

And the spotlight moved on.

A/N: I know it's short...but ... enjoy it please!


End file.
